24 days of Harry Potter
by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg
Summary: A series of Harry Potter Christmas oneshots based off the pictures on pieces of chocolate from a chocolate advent calendar. What could possibly go wrong? Full details inside. Warning: This is my first true HP fic, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness that may occur. T for safety, may go down to K .
1. Present

**Well, it's that time of year again. Time for another Advent calendar story! *cricket chirps* Fine, don't applaud me for actually writing this. Anyway, this year it's Harry Potter! I meant to put a poll up to have y'all decide for me, but it didn't post on my profile...The fezzes and Stetsons one was still up :/**

**Basically, what I'm doing is using the picture on my chocolate from each day of my Advent calendar, and using it as a prompt for a christmassy one-shot for Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Please note, while I will try my best to post a chapter a day, my updates may get off because of homework and stuff. Bear with me! Also, this is my first true Harry Potter fanfiction, so I apologize a head of time for any OOCness.**

* * *

_Dec. 1st, 2012 Prompt: Present_

Once again, it was Christmas time at Hogwarts. Hermione had gone out to the Hogsmead by herself, to try and find the perfect present for Viktor, who she still hasn't told Ron and Harry about. She was planning on giving it to him after the Yule ball. She had searched through numerous stores, honeydukes, ..., even ..., but hadn't found anything. Finally, she found a small, musty store she didn't even know was there. Deciding she had a few minutes to kill before heading back to the school, she stepped inside to look around.

There she saw it. A broomstick charm, not even an inch long, black and gold. It was the perfect present for him. She couldn't find a price tag, and there was no one in the store, so she left what she hoped was an adequate amount of money, and a slip of parchment reading 'Thank you' in the charms' place, then hustled back to the school, where she wrapped it in a small red box with a silver bow. _Perfect_.

* * *

**And there you go! One-shot number one! I will post number deux shortly, I know I'm starting this late, but it's etter than last year...I started on the eighth! XD**

**Question of the chapter: What is on the top of your christmas list? **

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**__****WolfyBD**


	2. Teddy Bear

**Here's one-shot number 2! Enjoy, mes amis!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or anything in this chapter, except for the writing.**

* * *

**Please note, There is a bit of cannon-manipulation in here. JK never said that this happened, but never said it didn't. I'm taking a creative license.**

* * *

_Dec. 1st, 2012 Prompt: Teddy Bear_

As Ginny Weasley snuggled under the covers on christmas eve, she pulled out her early gift from Neville, given to her on the night of the Yule ball. It was a small, auburn teddy bear wearing a red and gold scarf. She sighed dreamily as she remembered when he gave it to her.

It was the end of the night. Before they left the ball, Neville clumsily handed her a small brown box. She slowly opened it up, and inside was the most adorable little teddybear. She pulled it out, petting it's soft fur. Embarassed that she hadn't brought him anything, she gave him the first thing that came to her mind: A kiss. Not a huge, dramtic one, just a soft peck on his lips. She smiled at his shocked face, and slowly led him back to Gryffindor tower.

_It really was the best present_, Ginny decided, cuddling her bear, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And there you go! One-shot number one! I will post number deux shortly, I know I'm starting this late, but it's etter than last year...I started on the eighth! XD**

**Thank-you to Potato Jam 7 for reviewing so quickly! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**My answer to last chapters' question: A Doctor Who T-shirt, that says "There are three words that a girl most wants to hear from a handsom stranger: I'm The Doctor."**

**Question of the chapter: Have you decorated your Christmas tree (If you have one)? What's your favorite ornament? Why?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	3. House

******Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! Homework :/ But, I'm sick today, so, here it is!**

* * *

_Dec. 3 prompt: House_

If someone asked Harry Potter where he lived, his automatic answer would be 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. That's where he grew up. That's where he spent his childhood.

But if someone were to ask Harry where his home was, he'd pause. 4 Privet drive was not his home. He had no happy memories, nothing that made him want to stay. A home was supposed to be where you were loved, and felt like you belonged, not called a Freak and bullied for amusement.

Harry contemplated this during his first Christmas at Hogwarts, as he opened his gifts and received his first true presents, as he laughed with the Weasley's over a Christmas feast, while having a massive snowball fight, even when he played Ron in Wizards Chess (which might have been the reason why he lost so spectacularly).

Finally, as he snuggled into bed that night, for once feeling like he had a family, he realized it-Hogwarts was his true home.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Doesn't this just make you feel all warm and fuzzy? :) Isn't Christmas amazing?**

**Answer to last chapter's Question: Yes, I have decorated my tree :) My favorite ornament is...The one I made in second grade. It has a picture of me, and my thumbprint turned Rudolph, and is probably the ugliest, bulkiest ornament on there. But I loved second grade :)**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you bought any presents yet? Who are they for? (If you don't mind my asking)**

**Thank you PatronusMagis for reviewing! :D**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	4. Gingerbread House

******So, I couldn't figure out today's prompt. It looked like a TARDIS with a bow on it. But, that is not Harry Pottery. So, I'm deeming it something else. This should be fun...**

* * *

****** Note: This takes place after the Deathly Hallows, so if you haven't read it...don't read this.**

* * *

_Dec. 4 2012 Prompt: Gingerbread House_

Every year since they graduated from Hogwarts, The Weasley's and the Potters had got together for Christmas. Hermione and Percy would debate new Ministry policies, Harry and Ron would play Wizards Chess, and the Twins and Ginny would catch up (and share some new jokes). This tradition continued even after Ginny and Hermione had kids. One year, when Lily and Hugo were 2, Hermione wanted to try a muggle tradition.

"Gingerbread houses." She said determinedly, placing the last try of supplies on the table. "No magic." She took the twins, Harry, and Ron's wands, placing them in her bag with Ginny and herselfs. The boys made noises of disbelief.

"It won't be that bad," Ginny chided. "Plus, you get to eat it afterward!" Ron perked up at that. "Come on then! Lets start building!"

Mrs. Weasley, Rose, Ginny, Lily, and Hermione all worked on a house together. Well, Ginny and Hermione worked, Lily sat and played with gumdrops, and Rose tried to eat the frosting, proclaiming, "Fwosting yummy!" And Mrs. Weasley tried to stop her.

On the boys side, there was a frosting war going on between the kids, a confused Ron and Harry trying to stop them, and Mr. Weasely was trying to figure out the point of Gingerbread houses.

An hour later, their supplies were depleted, and they stepped back to look at their creations.

The girls looked somewhat like a castle, with entirely too much frosting and gumdrops sticking in random places.

The boys, on the other hand, was a haphazard pile of cookies, frosting, and candy, on a tray. The two groups looked at each other, and bust out laughing.

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Mmmmmmmm, frosting. :) J'adore frosting.**

**Answer to last chapter's question: yes! I've bought my little brother the cutest stuffed puppies! They're adorable!**

**This chapter's question: Are you going out of town for Christmas? Where? (If you don't want to answer that, it's okay. It is a bit personal.)**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	5. Clover

_**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo **_**sorry that this wasn't posted three days ago. I had a ton of makeup work to do from my sick day tuesday. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES! Anyway, I'm uploading three tonight, to make up for it...**

* * *

****** Note: I honestly had no clue how to relate the prompt to HArry Potter aand Christmas. So this one probably sucks. :/**

* * *

_Dec 5, 2012 Prompt: Clover _

Mrs. Weasley was looking at the list of ingredients for her Christmas dinner dish. Chicken, check. Turkey, check. Asparagus, check. Clover-clover? She looked at it again. Impervious quafolium/four-leaf clover. Oh four-leaved too. She actually had to go and buy some. She sighed. She couldn't find this in muggle-stores, she'd gave to go to diagon alley. Oh well, maybe she could get some Christmas shopping done.

The next evening...

Mrs. Weasley came home from her shopping trip, laden with bags. While in a diagon alley, she happened to pass by a small store that was having a one day sale, making their prices ridiculously low. She found the perfect presents for everyone there.

It was a good thing she forgot the clover.

* * *

**Yup. Cn anyone tell me what clover has to do with christmas?**

**Answer to last chapter's question: Nope! I'm staying here! Well, I'm going to my Grandparents, but they're, like, 30 minutes away. That's not really "Out of town."**

**This chapter's question: What's your favorite thing you got for christmas last year?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	6. Train

**Here's the other late one!**

* * *

****** Note: I honestly had no clue how to relate the prompt to HArry Potter aand Christmas. So this one probably sucks. :/**

* * *

_Dec 6 2012 prompt: Train_

The Hogwarts Express at Christmas was just as flamboyant as the rest of Hogwarts. There were miniature crystalline Christmas trees in the larger cabins, and fairy lights were strung everywhere. The candy trolley even had special Christmas candy. There was one thing Harry and Ron noticed though.

"Don't Santa's licorice wands taste like regular ones?" Ron asked.

"And the North Pole chocolate frogs are just normal chocolate frogs." Harry noted.

"When will they learn that putting Christmassy names in front of them doesn't make them taste different?" Ron chuckled, though he still ate his "Reindeer Diet Bertie-Botts".

The boys laughed, feasting on the candy. Just because it tasted the same, didn't mean it tasted bad.

* * *

**I honestly have no comment on this. Except now I have One Thing by One Direction rnning thorugh my head for no reason. I really hate that song right now (Long story).**

**Answer to last chapter's question: ...That's a toughie, but I'd have to say my shnook! They're th ecutest little toys-YOu need to google them. I got Teeki last year, now I want Fershnizzle. (Don't ask...look it up...)**

**This chapter's question: What's your favorite Christmas Movie?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	7. Mistletoe

**Finally, one that's on time :) I'll try to get tomorrows up on time, but I have this group project for school, and weekend homework XP**

* * *

****** Note: note, the èd on Blessed, changes the pronunciation to Bless-ed. It sounds better :)**

* * *

_Dec. 7 2012 Prompt: Mistletoe _

The golden trio had their fair share of times under the mistletoe.

Hermione, for example. After the Yule ball, when Viktor escorted her back to the common room. Someone had stuck some mistletoe right outside the portrait. Slowly, Viktor leaned towards Hermione, and there they had their first kiss.

Then, Harry and Cho, in the room of requirement. Even though that ended in tears from Cho, it could've gone worse.

Then, Ron and Lavender. Yes, they didn't have the best relationship. And their version of kissing was "eating each others face" But, one time, under the mistletoe, it was a gentle, romantic kiss. And the best that Ron would have during that relationship.

But, none of those would compare to the ones that Ron, Harry, and Hermione gave their spouses on their first Christmas together.

As the golden trio finally pulled out of their kisses, Mrs. Weasely sighed and said "God bless us, everyone." Which got a huge laugh.

But that really was a blessèd Christmas.

* * *

**I honestly have no comment on this. Except now I have One Thing by One Direction rnning thorugh my head for no reason. I really hate that song right now (Long story).**

**Answer to last chapter's question: Hmmm...I'd have to say White CHristmas. I'm a sucker for a good musical :)**

**This chapter's question: What's your favorite christmas treat?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	8. Mushroom

**Sorry for the lateness. I'm working on the next one right now, but yesterday I was so busy... My sincerest apologies.**

* * *

****** Note: I hate this prompt. So much.**

* * *

_Dec. 8, 2012 Prompt: Mushroom_

Once upon a time, there was a wizard named Tim, known to all of his friends as Tim the Enchanter. He was a good wizard, although no one believed that in the Middle Ages, so he kept his powers hidden. One December day, he was busy tending his herb garden, when an anxious woman appeared. She looked to be about 20, and very distressed.

"My son is very sick. Someone said you can help!" She cried.

"What are his symptoms?" Tim asked, immediately going into business mode.

"He has a high fever, uncontrollable coughing, and he keeps muttering in his sleep." The woman said, wringing her hands. Tim knew just what to do. He walked to his mushroom patch and picked a white one with a Red Cross pattern on it. He gave it to the woman. "Plant this somewhere safe, on Christmas Day, make it into a soup and get your son to eat it. He will be healed instantly."

"Oh, thank you good sir!" The woman cried, gratefully shaking his hand then rushing home. Tim returned to tending his garden.

As promised, the boy was healed after eating the mushroom. Unfortunately, Tim went crazy that very day, when he tried and failed to become an animagus, so he moved to the top of some mountains and stayed there forever, throwing fireballs for no apparent reason.

The End

"That stowy sucked, Uncow Hawwy." Hugo said.

"Yeah! Sowwy dad, but we'll let Mummy and Aunt Hermiee wead fwom now on." Lily said. Her and Hugo ran down the hall, screaming for their mums to read to them.

* * *

**I honestly have no comment on this. I mean, it was all I could think of.**

**Answer to last chapter's question: CHRISTMAS COOKIES! ;)**

**This chapter's question: Did you get the "Tim the Enchanter" reference? :) If you did, you're awesome. If you didn't, you're still awesome. :)**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	9. Candle

**Sorry for the lateness. I had so much going on Saturday and Sunday, and yesterday...I'm sooooo sorry.**

* * *

****** Note: I had no idea what to do with this prompt. **

* * *

Dec. 9, 2012 Prompt: _Candle_

Gorgeous candle burning bright  
Won't you light my house tonight?  
Fill the room with light and cheer  
As Christmas Day will soon be here.

Your magic flame will soon behold  
The ghostly parties of Christmas old  
Specters and Poltergeists making fun  
Of the civilized ghosts having their fun

Holidays at Hogwarts are such merry times  
With curses making us all speak in rhymes  
With no fear of Voldemort tearing us down  
With that villainous lord nowhere to be found

Candle candle spread your cheer  
As Christmas Day starts to loom near  
And with this candle we do say  
Have a Happy Holiday

* * *

**So, I realize that Jo-bell has her account back. *fake cheer* then I realize that she has 55+ reviews, and this story has, like, 4. I had assumed I was a better writer than her, but, now I'm not so sure...**

**Answer to last chapter's question: It was a Monty Python and the Holy Grail referencce, for those who didn't get it. It's a hilarious movie, I highly recommend it.**

**This chapter's question: What's your favorite Christmas song?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	10. Boot

**Late chapter number 2. Next one will be up momentarily.**

* * *

****** Note: I had no idea what to do with this prompt either. **

* * *

_Dec. 10, 2012 Prompt: Boot_

Mister Weasley gazed proudly at his mantlepiece. Harry and Ron's families were both staying for Christmas, so he wanted to try out some muggle traditions this year. Apparently muggle kids hung old boots from the fireplace. Well, try as he might, he couldn't get the boots to hang by themselves, and he didn't want to use magic, so he hoped it was okay if he just set them on the mantle. Mrs. Weasley came in and gave her husband a strange look, but decided not to question it.

The next day, Harry and Ron's families arrived. The kids all instantly began running around in the yard, while Mrs. Weasley warned them to stay out of the garden. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came into the house smiling, but gave Mr. Weasley inquisitive looks when they spotted the mantle. Now he looked puzzled too.

"Isn't it a muggle tradition? Hanging boots from the fireplace?"

Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes at her father. "Silly dad, it's stockings, not boots!"

* * *

**I was hoping I didn't have to do this but...Review, please?**

**Answer to last chapter's question: I want a Hippopotamus for christmas. I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS! ONLY A HIPPOPOTAMUS WILL DO!**

**This chapter's question: What's the weirdest Christmas gift you've ever recieved?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


	11. Bowling

**HA! This one is on time! ;)**

* * *

****** Note: This one is entirely too short...I apologize.**

* * *

_Dec. 11, 2012 Prompt: Bowling_

So, Harry and Hermione decided to teach Ron and Ginny how to bowl. Of course, they decided to go over Christmas break, the busiest time of year.

A few hours later, they were kicked out of the bowling alley for "destroying property" which was really Ron sneaking a little magic to help him, and accidentally rolling the ball through the wall. Hermione frowned at the way the two boys were laughing about it. Note to self: Don't get Ron a season pass at Bowl-o-Rama.

* * *

**I was hoping I didn't have to do this but...Review, please?**

**Answer to last chapter's question: Um...I don't know. Probably this little dollar-store unicorn purse I got from my sistter one year :)**

**This chapter's question: Have you you ever had a white christmas?**

**_Peace, Love, and Joyeux Noël,_**

**WolfyBD**


End file.
